


Under The Mistletoe

by dragonwrangler



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Holidays, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sprig of mistletoe can be quite entertaining sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainschmoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainschmoop/gifts), [jellicledance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellicledance/gifts).



> Inspired by the following prompt on tumblr- _Imagine yourself and your icon getting caught under a mistletoe. You stare at each other. Your icon reaches up, grabs the mistletoe, and eats it without breaking eye-contact._ A friend had a Nick Sr./ Steve icon and this was the bunny I got from it. Influenced by various RPs.

Steve wandered around the party, a drink in one hand and his fifth? sixth? almond cookie in the other as he tried to find a quiet corner to take everything in. It wasn’t his first Christmas since waking up from the ice but it was the first with those he considered family; as odd a family as it was.

Taking shelter by an archway leading into the kitchen, Steve watched Nick maneuver through the party, his son Jake up on his shoulders laughing and waving at everyone from his elevated spot. Steve smiled. Considering what had happened to Pamela Hawley—the woman Nick had planned to marry—during the war, and Nick’s reaction to her death, Steve was happy to see that Nick’s heart had healed enough in all the years since the war and he was now a happy family man. Steve still hadn’t gotten the whole story of how Nick and Loki had met—he was afraid to ask Loki since he’d probably get more information than he really needed to hear and Nick just scowled at him whenever he’d asked—but it was good to see Nick happy again. Steve had had his doubts back then that that would ever happen.

Finishing off the cookie, Steve took another swig of the mead that Thor had brought and closed his eyes, enjoying the slight buzz the Asgardian drink was giving him. That had been another unexpected thing the future had brought him. It wasn’t that he wanted to get drunk, but it was nice to have something to help him unwind a bit. As much as he was enjoying the party, he couldn’t help but think about those who weren’t here.

Before he could get too melancholy, Jake suddenly shouted, ‘Mistletoe!’ Opening his eyes, he was startled to find Nick standing in front of him, a surprised look on his face. Steve glanced up. Jake, still sitting on his dad’s shoulders, was grinning broadly and holding a sprig of mistletoe over Nick’s head. “Time to kiss! Time to kiss!” Jake started to chant as he wiggled excitedly.

Steve looked at Nick. Nick’s gaze hadn’t moved from Steve’s face but it had changed from surprised to disgruntled. If Steve had been a little drunker he might have laughed at how the look on Nick’s face reminded him of the one Toothless the dragon had in that one movie Jake had sat him down to watch.

Without breaking Steve’s gaze, Nick reached out, grabbed the mistletoe out of his son’s hand, and ate the whole thing. Steve raised an eyebrow; Jake just yelled.

“Mom! Dad ate the mistletoe!”

“He did what?” Nick narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze to his other half as Loki slipped through the crowd around the snack table to see what was going on. The chaos god looked at Nick, then at Steve, then back to Nick. Crossing his arms, Loki said reasonably, “Just because you ate the mistletoe my love, doesn’t mean you get out of kissing Steve.”

“See!” Jake added gleefully.

As Nick turned his glare back to Steve, Loki continued with, “It also means that the kiss better be a good one or the mistletoe is going to start multiplying.” Loki grinned smugly. “They don’t react too well to one of their own getting eaten instead of being kissed under.”

The look on Nick’s face got a touch darker as Steve started raising his hands to say he was fine with not getting kissed but before he could, Nick snarled, “Fine,” and grabbed Steve by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was definitely a good one.

-

In the kitchen, Mikel watched Rumpleteazer lean around the corner to watch what was going on. Her tail twitched once as she muttered, “Well that wasn’t exactly how I wanted that to go.”

“How what to go?” Marcus asked as he came into the kitchen with the rest of the SHIELD agents—May, Phil, and Bobbi— invited to the party.

Mikel rolled his eyes, “She talked Jake into getting dad and Steve to kiss.”

A pained expression crossed Marcus’s face even as a delighted one crossed Phil’s face. “Why the hell would you want to do that?” Marcus asked as Phil peered over Teazer’s shoulder to see what was going on.

Teazer’s tail smacked Mikel in the leg as she hissed at Marcus without looking away from the main event, “Because I can.”

Bobbie gave her husband’s back a narrow-eyed look. “If I find you writing fanfiction about this Phil, I will shoot you.”

“Okay, I did not need to hear that,” Marcus grumbled. “And I need some alcohol to wash that thought out of my head. Right now.”

Bobbi rubbed her forehead as she turned away from the view that had her husband enthralled. “Yeah, like a gallon of that mead Thor’s throwing down out there would be a good place to start.”

There was a sudden cheer and some clapping from the party goers as Mikel nodded his head; he had the exact same thought. “Follow me; the barrels are out in the garage.”

As he led his brother and Bobbi out of the kitchen he heard May say, “Send us a link when you post it. I’ll make sure Natasha gets a copy.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Phil answered distractedly as Jake giggled then shouted "Your turn, Uncle Cap!."

Bobbi sighed and quickly outpaced Mikel for the garage.

“Remind me again why you married him?” Marcus asked.

“Same reason you’re friends with him,” she grumbled back.

A smug smile pulled at Marcus’s lips as he nodded his head. “Right; that reason.” Looking at that smile Mikel wondered if he could just skip the glass and drink straight from the barrel.

He had the feeling he was going to need a hell of a lot more alcohol if that mistletoe started multiplying.


End file.
